


Midlife Crisis

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Midlife Crisis, Nathalie Being Ridiculous To Make A Point, Sexism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Nathalie LeRoy has watched friend after friend go through a midlife crisis and decides she wants to have one of her own.





	Midlife Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly, Week of 1/15/18
> 
> Pairing: Kenjirou Minami/Nathalie Leroy
> 
> Prompts:  
>  **“I feel like I can’t breathe.”**  
>  **Spanking**  
>  **Sacrifice**  
>  **Anxious**  
>  **Pretend Couple**

This was never what Minami had expected out of his life. Nathalie LeRoy was his mom’s age, married, had a son older than him, and had decided that she was going to have a Midlife Crisis. Men were not only allowed but expected to have them, so by God, she was going to have the fun of one too. She traded in her very practical for her family SUV for a two-seat sports car, shaved her hair and painted a glow-in-the-dark peace sign on her head… and decided to have an affair with a much younger man.

Of course, being a good Catholic woman, she couldn’t bring herself to actually have the affair. Instead, she found Minami. “I’m having a midlife crisis. Help me out?”

“Um… I think you want my brother. He’s the psychiatrist who can help you…” Minami stammered. He barely knew Nathalie at all – he’d competed against her son Julien in juniors last year and against her son JJ in seniors this year, and he knew she coached them and choreographed for them. She was a stage mom, from what Minami had seen of her.

Nathalie smiled and laughed. “No, no, dear, you’re not understanding. Part of having a midlife crisis, from what I’ve seen and heard from my friends, involves finding a younger woman to help you feel young again. Now, don’t misunderstand me, I don’t actually want to have what most people would consider an affair – I promised to be faithful to my husband and I’m going to hold true to that promise. I just want someone young and fun to hang out with.”

The next thing Minami knew, he’d moved to Canada to be coached by Alain and Nathalie LeRoy. Rinkmate of the LeRoy skating siblings – which was almost all of them. One played hockey, the youngest weren’t skating yet, and Andrée couldn’t skate at all, but the rest were all figure skaters.

That was how Minami found himself in the passenger seat of a cherry red Mustang driving down the Canadian highway with Nathalie. The first time she pulled over to take a call from Alain that became a fight over her abandoning her responsibilities, Minami slid out of the passenger seat to sit on the ground. Nathalie quickly hung up and went to Minami. “Are you all right, Kenjirou? What’s wrong?”

“I feel like I can’t breathe,” Minami gasped out. “I don’t want to cause trouble between you and your husband.”

“Oh, don’t worry about him, silly. He’s mad at me for skipping practice today even though I told him about this days ago, that’s nothing to do with you. He’s not mad at you for anything, and you’re not doing anything wrong.”

“I’m not?”

“No, sweetie, you aren’t. And if he thinks I am, then he should have supported me when I tried to talk various men at our church into not being ridiculous and dumping their responsibilities for sports cars and ridiculous hairstyles and affairs – and unlike me, most of those men really were sticking their dicks in their new young companions. He should have thought about that when he started just not showing up at the rink when he was supposed to be there.” Nathalie hugged Minami. “You’re exactly what I want – a nice young man who helps me remember how to be young and enjoy myself instead of spending all my time focused on my career and my children and my husband.”

Since then, and a talk with the older kids who agreed that Alain had sometimes just ditched things and expected that Nathalie would take up the slack, Minami had gotten more comfortable. Cécile thought it was hilarious. “When Dad calls Mom because he’s mad she didn’t show up at the rink, it’s usually because he wanted to ditch that day and forgot that Mom had said she was taking you out to show you Canada. I think she’s just about made her point, now.”

Not long after, it all came to a head when Alain accused Nathalie of neglecting her duty as a wife and a mother. The fight was long, and all of the kids fled the house – the older ones taking younger siblings with them. Minami didn’t leave. He wanted to see what would happen. As it turned out, what happened was Nathalie getting Alain over her knee and spanking him. “You may be a husband and a father instead of a wife and a mother, but any time you act like my duties as wife and mother are more important than yours as husband and father, or your need for time to yourself is more important than mine, you’re getting thrown over my knee again, do you understand me, Alain?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Alain sobbed out. “Yes, my love.”

“A woman shouldn’t be expected to sacrifice everything for her family. Agreed?”

“Agreed, darling!”

“Good. Help me round up our wayward skaters, we have a practice to run.”


End file.
